Detrás de cámaras
by Heat Spark
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué hacen los actores cuando las cámaras no están grabando? ¡Esta es tu oportunidad para ver los bloopers y las escenas inéditas de tus actores favoritos de Resident Evil!


**_Nota: _**_Este fanfic es una_ _comedia, si no te gusta reír, lee de todas formas. Que probar algo diferente no le hace daño a nadie, le da sabor a la vida. _

_**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil no es mío. Sé que pensaste que no era mío. Sé que sabes que no es mío. Los disclaimers son ridículos, ¿no? Aún así, la imagen de portada es de Sardine. Amo su estilo de dibujo. _

* * *

**Toma 1**

* * *

— ¡Chris, Albert! ¡Vuelvan a juntarse! ¡Vamos a grabar de nuevo! —La voz del director llena la habitación por sobre las carcajadas de ambos actores. Chris intenta levantarse, pero vuelve a caer cuando un ataque de risa se apodera de él.

— Maldita sea, lo siento, pero es que no puedo dejar de reírme cuando este tipo —lo señala— dice "7 minutos".

— ¡7 minutos! —Exclama Wesker, sin ninguna intención de sonar rudo o brusco. Tratando de que su voz no se desfigure con la risa que también proviene de él. — ¡7 minutos es todo lo que tengo para jugar contigo!

— ¡Vamos! ¡Detente!

— Me temo, Chris, que sólo tengo… ¡7 minutos para jugar contigo! —Toma la pistola vacía que le han dado y le apunta directamente a la cabeza.

— ¡No es justo!

El director niega con la cabeza. Un poco contrariado con el contraste entre personaje y actor.

— Cuando terminemos la escena pueden reírse todo lo que quieran del guión, ahora mismo tienen que fingir que es todo menos gracioso. —Les apunta con el libreto antes de retirarse del rango de visión de la cámara. Con una señal hace que Sheva y Jill entren también.

* * *

Las cámaras apuntan hacia su rostro desde distintos ángulos, la habitación tiene ventanas cubiertas por un fondo verde y él sólo tiene que mirar a la joven que tiene enfrente. Actuar como si realmente la noticia le esté causando sorpresa, porque, diablos, ¡ya han grabado la puta escena como más de cien veces! No puede evitar reírse.

— ¿Eres de la cruz roja?

— No, escucha...

— ¿O eres un vampiro? —Jake ladea la cabeza para dejar ver su cuello y de inmediato escucha cómo el director protesta en voz alta. — ¡Venga ya! Estas líneas son un asco, déjenme improvisar un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Sherry es un personaje grandioso, pero no puedo concentrarme si me dice que quiere mi sangre.

* * *

La mirada de Chris estaba vacía y Piers no necesitaba verla una vez más para saber que debía animarlo. Con rapidez lo envuelve en un abrazo.

— Estoy aquí, Chris. Sigo aquí. —Aseguró con tranquilidad, incluso él se sentía como si esa escena le hubiera arrebatado una parte de sí mismo. Darle vida al francotirador de la B.S.A.A había sido un proyecto que terminó por envolverlo por completo. Incluso había aprendido a sujetar cosas como lo haría un zurdo. — Aún me verás en otras, ya sabes, películas.

— Piers, dime que la escena quedó bien.

— Lo hiciste fantástico, capitán.

* * *

Leon sonrió de inmediato. Adoraba las entrevistas, siempre le hacían preguntas fáciles de responder.

— ¿Qué opinas sobre tu creciente popularidad? Eres el personaje favorito de la saga según las últimas encuestas. ¿Crees que el personaje te ha hecho crecer como persona?

— Es grandioso saber que les gusta mi actuación. —Se ríe suavemente. — Al principio no estaba muy seguro de mí mismo. Es decir, el proyecto era una secuela de uno que rompía género, pensé que no estaba preparado... Así que sí, me ha hecho confiar en mí mismo. Leon S. Kennedy pudo comenzar como un policía novato y parecer poco rudo, pero ahí yace su encanto. También es bastante heroico, siempre he considerado la idea de salvarme antes que a los demás si estoy en medio de un apocalipsis zombi. A cualquiera le asustaría bastante. Estoy seguro de que no sólo a mí me ha hecho crecer, a muchos fans también.

— ¿Qué me puedes decir de su relación con Ada Wong? ¿Es cierto que Claire Redfield no es competencia para ella? ¿Y Helena Harper?

— Leon está completamente enamorado de Ada, eso es un hecho. Si te das cuenta, en la última entrega estaba intrigado por el misterioso clon que ella tenía. ¿Claire? —Se sujeta la barbilla. — Son una buena pareja, pero de compañeros. Claire es una chica inigualable, para Leon es ese salvavidas que tanto le hizo falta en Raccoon City. Cada uno tenía sus propios problemas y me parece que, más que romance, floreció una relación de cercanía bastante fuerte. —Se pasa la mano por el cabello. — Con Helena es complicado. Ciertamente le coqueteaba bastante, pero esto es algo que también pasa con Hunnigan. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Ada, están mucho más unidos. Creo que Helena sería una excelente rival para Ada en ese aspecto.

— ¡Gracias por la respuesta! Y ahora una última pregunta, ¿cuál fue la escena que más te gustó?

— Definitivamente la de la patrulla, me trajo muy buenos recuerdos y es bastante divertido girar el volante bruscamente sin temor a chocar de verdad.

* * *

Sheva estira el brazo, poco convencida de poder disparar con el arco.

— Soy mala para esto, no creo que... —Destensa la cuerda. — ¿Por qué tengo que usarlo?

— Tiene estilo, Sheva. —Exclama Chris, sin dejar de ver el arco. — Mírate.

— Con el rifle se puede ver de lejos y disparo mejor a los blancos.

— Pero el arco se ve mejor.

— Vamos, Chris, esto no es justo. —Le pega un codazo y se ríe. Desde que comenzó a trabajar con el famoso Chris Redfield ha aprendido mucho y una de esas cosas es a meterse en personaje y a confiar en que puede formar parte de las escenas de acción que han estado implementando desde hace un par de años.

* * *

— ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo es que el T-Virus pudo escaparse?

Wesker le mira de soslayo, encantado con el acento del otro hombre.

— Wesker, tu línea. —Birkin le mueve los labios sutilmente.

— Voy a decirle adiós a Umbrella.

— ¡Esa no! —Se palmea la frente. Ya han arruinado la escena. Ya puede hacer lo que quiera.

— Haz lo que quieras.

— Al... —No quiere reñirlo, sabe que el acento británico que consiguió con su estadía en Londres aún no desaparece por completo.

— Me encanta cómo dices "imposible". Realmente pareces un científico.

* * *

Steve comienza a reírse. Han terminado la escena de su muerte, es natural que la protagonista tenga lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Quita esa cara, Claire! ¡Me vas a hacer llorar a mí también!

— ¡Steve! —Claire se le lanza encima. — Estuviste fantástico. Es que... fue fantástico. Tan real. Todo lo que hiciste.

— Un poco de maquillaje no va a matarme. —Le pone la mano en la cabeza, en un intento de tranquilizarla. — No te dejaría quedarte con todo el crédito.

* * *

Moira juguetea con sus dedos antes de respirar hondo y cuadrarse.

— ¡Estaré encantada de trabajar con ustedes! —Traga saliva. — Me gustaría que me dieran unos cuantos consejos.

— Yo también estaba nerviosa al inicio. Lo harás bien. —Aseguró Helena.

— Si estás con un Redfield todo irá bien. —Concordó Sheva. Piers asintió con la cabeza, trabajar con Chris era una de las cosas que, como actor, siempre había deseado. Sheva le entendía y por ello habían podido compartir sus experiencias mejor que otros.

* * *

— Repítelo. —Ada estaba segura de que la chica no podía alcanzar el tono supersónico del que presumían todos. Se inclinó hacia Ashley y le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¡LEON, AYUDA!

— ¡ARGH! ¡MIS OÍDOS! —Leon se los tapa, en un gesto claramente exagerado. — ¡ME HE QUEDADO SORDO!

La mujer de rojo se le acerca y le toca el hombro antes de susurrarle.

— ¿Quieres cenar conmigo después de que intentes matarme en el set?

— ¡Seguro!

— Creí que estabas sordo, cariño.

— Oh.


End file.
